Weapon security devices provide measures to prevent unauthorized access to a weapon by locking key portions of the weapon, thereby neutralizing it while in the security device. Locking mechanisms may be used to enclose, or otherwise contain, the key portions of the weapon. Examples, of weapon security devices are described with reference to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/264,777, filed Sep. 14, 2016 and entitled “Systems and Methods to Prevent Hot-Wiring of Electronic Gun Racks,” with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 8,266,835 filed on Jan. 6, 2010 and entitled “Firearm Security Device,” and with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,028 filed on Jan. 30, 2008 and entitled “Firearm Security Device,” the contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In a typical configuration, weapon security devices may secure a weapon with a top of the weapon facing outward from a base of the security device and with an underside of the weapon facing toward the base. This configuration may allow access to the receiver of the weapon, which may, in some cases, enable a person to charge the weapon while it is secured. Further, because the under portion of the weapon faces the base, typical weapon security devices may block or otherwise prevent a weapon from being secured with a high capacity magazine attached thereto. Other disadvantages may exist.